Italian Assassin
by SyFyGirl1990
Summary: Rose leaves Court after the church incident with Dimitri. While in Italy she takes in Sam and Daniel and they join an assassins guild. But when Lissa desperately needs Rose back. Rose, Sam, Daniel, and few other guild members go back to court. What kind of hell will they bring with them?
1. Leaving Court

**Hello everyone!**

**Thanks for reading, this is my first fanfiction so don't hate on me**

**This wouldn't have been posted if it wasn't for MissWriterAuthor who inspired me to post.**

**Thank you so much!**

**Enjoy!**

**"Rose! You can't just leave!" I guess I should have expected this from Lissa. Her being my best friend gives her lecture rights.**

"Lissa, please you don't understand. I have to go." She can't understand. It'd be like if Christian pledged himself to me. Seriously, I wanna see how she'd react to that.

"You're right I can't understand. But Rose why do you have to go?" Now I have to explain, again. I had just come back from Adrian's when he had the same reaction as Lissa.

"I can't, Liss. I can't stay here when he's like this. It's killing me. I thought I could forget him or get over him. But I can't. It's not forever, just for a little while. I promise if you need me all you have to do is send a message to me." Technically I have no clue where I'm going, but I doubt hearing that will make Lissa happy. She gave me one more sad glance before she nodded and hugged me.

"Don't be gone too long." I felt myself tearing up. I nodded then grabbed the duffle bag on my bed and walked away. My father, Abe, had gifted me with a motorcycle a few weeks back. This would be the first time I'll use it. I was putting on my helmet when I saw a shadow at the corner of my vision.

"Hello?" I know it's not a strigoi the wards wouldn't let them through so I didn't bother taking out my stake. The blurry form became clearer as he stepped into the honey colored light that was coming through the small cracks on the sides of the underground parking lot. Dimitri Belikov. He gave me a once over. His eyebrows went up questioningly once he spotted my duffle bag. "What are you doing here?"

"I was checking the perimeter. Where are you going, Rose?" He didn't look mad, maybe just a little confused at my traveling attire.

"I'm leaving Court." I noticed his concerned expression and quickly added "don't worry Belikov, I can handle myself." I put on my helmet and started my bike. "Take care of Lissa." Then I was gone. I took a chance and looked at my side mirror spotting him there looking completely bewildered. After the incident at the church I haven't been able to look him in the eyes.

I rode for about 2 hours until I reached the airport. I parked and made my way inside. I bought a one way ticket to Italy. I always wanted to study abroad. The plane ride was long and boring. I tried sleeping but then I realized Adrian can dream walk and I am way too wound up to deal with spirit right about now. So my thoughts wandered to Dimitri. Had he been worried about me? Or worried that me leaving Lissa could be dangerous for her? After hours of these thought I finally decided to take a chance with a spirit dream and I drifted off. Happily my dreams were filled with nothing. No spirit dream.

The plane landed in Venice. I'd made arrangements aboard the plane with my laptop. I called a taxi, he spoke English thank god, I told him the address of the hotel. When I got there I quickly made my way to my room. It had a semi nice view. I dropped the bag at the foot of the bed and went to the window. I could see a stormy gray sky. The raindrops were coming down in a rush. I let my mind drift off to Lissa.

She was sitting in my room along with Mia, Eddie, Christian, Tasha, Dimitri, Adrian, my mother, Abe, and Mikhail. They all looked concerned.

"What do you mean she left?" Eddie sounded outraged. If I didn't know better I'd say he was my older brother. According to Lissa's thoughts, she'd just told them I was gone. To my surprise my mother's voice was next to defend me?

"Eddie, Rose will come back soon. She probably hasn't even left Pennsylvania." If only she knew.

Back to reality. I heard a loud crash from down below the streets. It had gotten dark while I was with Lissa. Down below I could see 6 sinister figures. Two of them were smaller and looked genuinely afraid. That's when I noticed their hands. They were holding stakes. Which means the 4 other figures are strigoi. The 2 dhampirs don't look trained if I don't help them their toast. I grabbed my stake and ran down the stairs.

I found the street easily. They were a boy and a girl. "Hey!" I shouted quite enough where a Strigoi wouldn't hear me but they would. At first it looked like they weren't going to acknowledge but then they noticed my stake. The ran to me. I escorted them to my room. They looked terrified.

"Who are you? Why did you help us?" The girl had long blonde hair with the softest of blue eyes. The boy was the opposite. Dark black hair and intense blue eyes. I put my stake on the nightstand.

"I should ask you the same thing." The boy gave me a slight annoyance look that quickly vanished.

"My name is Daniel and this is Samantha. But I call her Sam." Okay at least I got names. The boy -Daniel- motioned at me and raised his eyebrows expectantly. "And you?"

"My name is Rose Hathaway. I'm a guardian." That seemed to calm them. "How old are you guys?" This is sounding like an interview.

"I'm 17 and Daniel is 18." Sam put her stake down next to mine and sat down on the window sill. "You?"

"I'm 18. What are you guys doing here on your own? Where are your instructors?" I'm pretty sure there are no Academies in Venice but I don't excel in anything involving school so I could be wrong.

"We don't have any. We grew up with our families and then the strigoi killed them. Now we are on our own." Daniel seems to have gotten lost in a bad memory.

"You have no training?" They nod in embarrassment. "How did you get the silver stakes?" They don't answer. "Don't worry you're safe with me." I know it's stupid to take on charity projects but looking at them so helpless and alone I couldn't help it. "Now get some sleep we need to move tomorrow."

"Rose?" I look up as both of them look at me. I raise my eyebrow. "Can you teach us to fight?"

I have to consider this for a moment. If we were to be separated they need to be able to survive. "Yes."


	2. Assassin's guild

**Hi guys!**

**I've decided to try and post a chapter every couple of days**

**And since I have spring break this week I'll have more time to write so I might post more than a few chapters! :-)**

**I would really appreciate it if you would message me with your thoughts**

**Thank you for people who are following my story**

**P.S. My birthday is on March 14 so I might be late that week. Sorry!**

I wake up with a sickening feeling in my stomach. It's been 3 weeks since I saved Sam and Daniel from that group of strigoi. They sleep on the adjacent beds from me. I run to the balcony, I grip the railing to where my knuckles turn white. My hair flies carelessly on the November winds. We traveled to Rome last week. It's beautiful here but I can't shake the nightmares. Lissa screaming for me. My parents being bitten and turned. Dimitri searching for me. It scares me more than I'd care to admit. I try not to worry about them I know they're alright.

"Rose?" I turn to see the comforting figure I'd come to know as Sam. She must know my expressions by now because hers turns to confusion and she wraps her arms around my neck. "What happened? Another bad dream?" I can only nod. Through the window I see Daniel. He gets up and walks over to the door of the balcony.

"Mom? Sam? What's going on?" Daniel thinks it's fun to call me 'mom'. Since according to him I fuss over them like a mother. Sam pulls back from me and we both laugh.

"You should put on a jacket." I do my best impression of my mother. We all laugh. "We should get moving if we want to make it there by nightfall." And by 'there' I mean the safe house in Brazil. It's not really a 'safe' house actually it's a guild. An assassin's guild. They will, hopefully, help us get back into the USA. Seeing as how Sam and Daniel don't have and documents.

That's when the scream came. A bloodcurdling scream inside my head. Lissa. I tighten my grip on Sam's arm she tries to steady me. I jump into Lissa's head.

"Eddie! Dimitri!" Lissa continues to scream. Her loyal guardians run into her bedroom. "Oh God." Lissa begins sobbing. Christian runs into her room and holds her while she cries.

"Lissa, sweetheart what's wrong?" She begins to talk several times before she begins to sob only thing I could hear in her mind was Rose, Rose find me, help me. I wish I could Lissa, I wish I could. But they need me more. At least for now. I gradually break out of her head.

I found myself back on the balcony with Sam and Daniel's masked faces looking up at me.

"I'm alright." I found myself saying. I felt like my mouth was speaking but my voice wasn't there. Their faces relaxed. I had explained to them about my bound with Lissa. We left for the train station at 6am. They kept asking me if I was okay, but they don't know. They can't know. I'm doing this for them. All of this for two people I hardly know.

In the train I faced the window watching the scenery blur at a fast pace. I can hear them talking but I block them out. Sam turns on the radio and Daniel hums along with the song. I hear them calling for me but I close my eyes and pretend to be asleep. After a few hours they left me alone and just talked quietly, in the dark.

I dreamt of blue skies and green grass the most beautiful sapphire flowers. Not a cloud in the sky. A clear river runs through the middle of the valley. But I wasn't alone. Dimitri was there looking at me. Studying me.

"What are you doing here?" He takes a few steps towards me. I step back and put my hands in front of me. As if that would ward him.

"Rose, we need you to come home. I need you to home. Come back to me Rose, come back to me." Well, that was unexpected. Who would have thought the great Dimitri Belikov needed anyone, especially me. That didn't stop me from being sceptical.

"Are you real?" I look at him with what I hope is an expectant look.

"Yes." That's a shocker. As far as I know Dimitri is not a spirit user.

"What? How are you here? How can you dream walk?" Now, I'm becoming greatly intrigued. He looks at me like I'm crazy.

"I don't know Rose. I went to sleep thinking of you and here I am."

"Alright. This is not real. This is not real. I want to wake up. Right now." If he is here, he could be projected by Adrian just like Robert did with me and Victor. (In this version Robert broke Victor out of prison and they contacted Rose to try and recruit her)

I woke up back on the train screaming for….Dimitri? I can't believe this. I got out of court to escape him and here he is following me in my dreams. And here I thought I was persistent. But, hey, he's the one who taught me persistance. Or more accurately he's the one who brought it out of me in the Academy.

I quickly put the thoughts away as Sam entered the cart. She looked tired, didn't even noticed me and I didn't bother to let her know I was awake. I waited until she was curled up in her blanket to leave the cart. I made my way to the bar cart. I was the only one down there, now including the bartender. She was a young woman about 23 short brown hair with big brown eyes. Lighter than mine. I sat down at an empty stool.

"What will it be?" A hint of a Russian accent played on her voice. Russian. Not what I need. I notioned at the bottle of whiskey behind her. She nodded. While she was pouring my drink I piped in.

"Make it a double." She hid a small smile and poured another douse. I took a swing. "Ever been in love? Lost a love?" She turned and gave me a confused look. "Well?"

"Yes. I have." She didn't look like she was going to elaborate. I gave her an expectant glance. "His name was Conner, sweetest guy I ever met. Then one day he was hit by a car. Died in the hospital 3 days later." Sharing sob stories with a random bartender is not a natural action for me. After my 6th double whiskey I told her my sob story.

"Here I am telling you about my love life and I don't even know your name." She gave me a sad smile.

"My name is Kaylee. You wouldn't believe how often I hear stories like yours well, not with vampires and magic. But the bases are the same." Well, I just told a human about the vampire world. Can I write this off as drunk talk? Hopefully.

"I should be heading back. It'll be morning soon." I walked back to my cart. Wabbled actually. Same difference. I was about to open the door when I heard something unusual. Kissing? I open the door to find my two campers making out. Well, it's official I have the love life of a 7 year old. They break apart and hastily fix their clothes at my appearance.

"Well, this is unexpected." I manage a light laugh. They looked as red as a tomato.

"Rose, I-we can explain. Actually no we can't." Sam was sidestepping. Daniel was still flushed. I continue laughing but calm down enough to steady myself against the wall

"Oh no don't mind me. I know about young love. Continue with your cloud 7 attitude." That gets a confused look from Sam and a grateful look for Daniel. I turned on my heels and left them to it. I just hope this relationship won't be a pain in the ass. Like mine was. Still is, dammit.

I make my way to the cart next door. I break the key lock and make my way through the door. Pretty awesome digs. Window shows it's still dark. I collapse onto the bed. This time there is no hot Russian guy in my dream. Only a dark oblivion. Perfect.

The train slowed then stopped at the station in Brazil. We get off and hail a taxi. Sam and Daniel hold hands the entire time. We stop at a mansion I paid the cabbie and got out.

"Come on guys." I mumble under my breath a few hangover words. They follow me. Before I go to the door I tell them to wait at the bottom steps. I knock on the door. A middle aged woman opens the door. She has a house keepers uniform.

"Martha who is- Rose!" A very familiar voice calls from inside the house. It's Kaylee. She runs to the door and pushes Martha out of the way. "Oh come in. Are those your friends? Let them come in too." I wave in Sam and Daniel to the house. We all enter the mansion.

"Your are the assassin's guild?" My voice sounds completely innocent. Like I don't know.

"Assassin's guild? Yes that's a nice way to put it." Her smile could probably blind someone if they stare at it directly. "Are you here to join? We are always ready for new members, especially one particularly gifted as you Rose."

"Thanks for the compliment Kaylee. But-" Maybe if we don't join they won't help us. "Yes, actually, we are." I can tell Sam was about to question me but Daniel seems to have followed my train of thought and held up a hand to silence her.

"Then let me show you around and after the tour, Rose, you'll get your first assignment while your friends will begin their training."


	3. Moving Past

**Hello Awesome people**

**I feel like this is therapy for me. Is it just me or are these chapters getting longer and longer. Your welcome.**

**Thanks for reading**

**Feel free to message me and tell me your thoughts and ideas**

**Enjoy chapter 3!**

It's been 2 months since we arrived at the assassin's creed headquarters, 1 month and 2 weeks since I completed my first assignment. He was 34, killed his 3 year old daughter. I don't even feel sorry for him anymore. Speaking of missions I'm on one right now.

"Don't even think about it." I have a gun. I know I'd rather use a stake but I think it'd be odd to find a dead human with a hole through the heart. Yeah, definitely strange. I point my gun at the woman. She drops her handbag on the asphalt and raises her hands in the air.

"Please don't hurt me." She starts crying. It's night time so the only light is from the street lights. I should have caught on before but the woman's slim figure was a dead give away. Moroi. If I were to complete the mission I would be breaking the promise mark on my neck. Hurting the Moroi.

"Malinda. You've been embezzling funds from your boss. But, here's the thing, you tell me where those funds are going and maybe I won't kill you." I am a very big liar. She's the job.

"Oh, okay, alright. I was told to transfer the money into an offshore account in Tokyo. I did what they told me to do. I can put the money back just please, please don't hurt me." I'm starting to feel bad for this chick.

"I'm sorry Malinda it's too late for that." I pull the trigger. She staggers back into the wall. Falling back onto a metal trash bin. I wipe the gun down and shove it into my purse. "Just too late." I fix my jacket and tie my hair back and walk away from the alley.

"Rose! Kaylee has been asking for you all morning." I had just woken up. I was drained from last nights assignment. "You look like hell." Leave it to Sam to state the obvious.

"Tell Kaylee I'll be in the library in 10 minutes." And with that I hung up. Kaylee enjoyed working from the library. She says she likes the quiet. I have changed my clothing choices for obvious reasons. Tight black leather mostly. I don't normally carry a gun with me but I do have a thing for carrying 2 kick-ass kitana blades. Why? I don't know I find it appealing to be able to cut a strigois head off easily. These things should be standard issue. I make sure my boots don't make a sound as I enter the library. Kaylee is sitting at her desk having a very angry conversation with someone over a video call.

"Kaylee? What's going on? Do you have my next assignment?" I'll admit at first my only reason for joining the guild was to get papers for Sam and Daniel now I am just baffled by the thought that I can be a vigilante. She looks up from her computer.

"Ah, Hathaway. I've been expecting you. We have an assignment for you, back in America. I think you've heard of this one, Natasha Ozera. I can tell by your blank expression that you aren't surprised. The Moroi queen has personally asked for her removal, to put it nicely." Wait what? Tatiana wants Tasha dead. I mean Tasha might be a pain in Tatiana's ass, but killing her?

"I don't understand. Why is the queen hiring us for this?" That should not have been my first question.

"It doesn't matter why. You, Sam, Daniel, and me will be taking this assignment." As far as I know Kaylee hasn't taken an assignment for the past 3 years. Is it because the queens personal request? Who was on the other end of that video call? Are they involved? How? Those should have been my questions but I didn't ask any of them.

"I'll pack my bags and be ready in 10." I turn to leave.

"We leave in an hour. Get Sam and Daniel." I did as I was told. Would that be a first for me? Doing as told? Maybe it's some deep hatred that I've built up for Tasha. Probably not. I'm probably just turning into a cold hearted assassin. It's been around 4 months since I left Court. Going back was strange at best.

In Pennsylvania out of the four of us I was the only one who knew where to go. It was noon when we arrived at Court. They looked stunned at the sight. 3 dhampirs and a human walk into Court it sounds like the beginning of a bad joke.

I slip into Lissa's mind. She was in session along with Christian, Adrian, Eddie, Dimitri, Abe, my mother, and Tasha. This should be fun. I go back into my own head.

We made a plan, a stupid plan, but a plan. We took out the 3 guards at the main door and Sam, Daniel, and Kaylee stayed at the front of the door. I walked in through the front door.

"Hey!" Everyone's eyes were on me. I must have been a sight to see. My hair in a high ponytail, dressed in tight black leather, 3 silver stakes on my belt, and 2 awesome katana blades on my belt. By the look on everyone's faces I can tell I've changed since the last time they saw me. "Well don't you all look shell shocked." I flashed them my evil smirk.

"Ah, Rosemarie. I've been expecting you." Queen Tatiana's voice rang through the room. I gave a polite half bow.

"When the Queen makes a personal request who am I to deny?" She gestured towards the door.

"Aren't your associates going to join us?" I shook my head.

"I'm afraid not. They don't like closed spaces. Now, can we get on with this." I made my way to the giant judge like stage the Queen was seated at. I stretched my hand out expectantly. The Queen handed me an envelope I opened it, 70 grand. The room is filled with my friends and family and I'm literally talking with the Queen like we are old poker buddies.

"Well my dear, I'm expecting your assignment to be completed as soon as possible." Her smile was sweet but on the inside I could tell the dark twisted lunge underneath.

"Well you won't have to wait long." I turn on my heels taking out my katana and making quick work of Tasha. Cutting off her head. It rolled on to the floor. I heard gasps and screams from the room but no one moved. I wipe my blade on my dark sleeve staining it with blood. I slide the blade back into it's sleath and turn to face the Queen. "I hope that was to your satisfaction, my lady." Her smile was more forthcoming and dark.

"Yes, that'll do Rosemarie. I hope it will not be long before you grace me with your glowing presence again." I bow properly. Just as I'm heading out I hear the Queen call the her guardians. "Clean it up." I had a feeling the 'it' was the decapitated body on the floor. Just as I am half way to the door I see Sam and Daniel run to me.

"Rose! Oh my god the Strigoi they- I can't believe this." They were talking at once.

"Whoa, whoa calm down. What the hell is going on?" Is it just me or is it really strange that no one has arrested me for decapitating a Moroi in front of a whole room full of Guardians and royal Moroi. Apparently they are all content with just staring.

"Strigoi attacked HQ. No one made it. They killed them all. Allen, Tyler, Martha, everyone." I hid my fear under my mask. "We have to leave now. Kaylee is having a panic attack in the hall. We finished the assignment, now we have to go." I catch a look of the window. it's fully dark outside.

"We can't leave tonight. Kaylee can't defend herself against Strigoi and I can't take care of all 3 of you and myself." I look back at the Queen, she seems to understand what this means and nods in agreement. "We have to stay here tonight. Go get Kaylee."

I make my way to my new room for the night. Around my neck hangs a necklace given to me by Kaylee. An insignia of the guild, an eagle with it's claws stretched out in mid flight. She had given it to me on my first night at the mansion. I never take it off. Inside my room I find my friends and parents.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my profound family." I sit down on the piano bench. "You'll excuse me if I don't stand." I cross my legs and lean back until my back touches the keys.

"Rose what happened to you? You just killed Tasha in cold blood. The Rose Hathaway I knew would never do anything like that." Lissa was puffy from crying and Christian looked as angry as a bull. I bring my hand up to my necklace and begin playing with the chain. It has become an ugly habit. Right before I'm about to answer I hear a knock at the door. I rise before Abe can open the door. I find Sam and Daniel there.

"Rose are we interrupting anything" Those two are life savers. I smile and gesture for them to come inside. They come in and stand awkwardly next to the door while everyone else continues their angry rampage.

"It's alright. What are you doing here?" I know they came here because they were scared and wanted me to sooth them while they fall asleep but I need to buy myself some time. They both have the same necklaces that I do. They look at each other then back at me.

"Rose, we were wondering if you could, um you know." Told ya. My smile widens.

"Of course I can. Come on." I put my arms around them and lead them to my bed. I don't care about the strange looks Eddie, Lissa, Christian, Dimitri, my mother, or Abe are giving me. They lie down under the covers and I begin to stroke their hair. "Don't ever think you're alone. I'll always be here for you." I give each of them a kiss goodnight.

"Goodnight mom." That gets a laugh out of me. I close the screen door to stop the others views on my 'children'.

"Will you all follow me, please." I open the door to the balcony. They all follow me. I close the double doors. "Now where were we?" The balcony is very big. A circular table with 4 chairs sits at the corner. Abe, my mother, Eddie, and Christian take a seat. Lissa and Dimitri stay standing. My hand finds the chain of the necklace again.

"Rose what happen to you?" I could feel Lissa through the bound. A mix of anger, sadness, and spirit. Lissa was using spirit on me.

"You're trying to compel me!" I can't believe she's trying this again. "Lissa I understand that you're worried about me but using compulsion on me? No Lissa. I have never felt better. I do what I want, when I want. I never have to worry about anyone else, just me."

"What about Samantha and Daniel?" This time it was my mother.

"It doesn't matter. The only thing that matters is the job." It was true I had cared about them but now the guild comes first. That's when I felt it. The surge of spirit. Not compulsion but aura magic. Lissa was reading my aura.

"Rose your aura is so, so blurry. The only clear color it coming from your-" Lissa lunges forward and rips my necklace off my neck. "This! This necklace is why you're acting like this!" My mind is all of the sudden filled with all the images of my assignments. Their faces covered in blood. My hands bloodied with a knife or a gun. All of it came back to me. I did those things because of that stupid necklace.

"I-I can't.." The rest of my words were silenced by a sob. Lissa stretched out her arms to me and engulfed me in a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. It was me. So many people, I killed them. My fault." The rest of my messed up family tried to comfort me as well. "She- she Kaylee. She did this to me and to- Sam! Daniel!" I break away from Lissa's arms and run to the bedroom. I see the necklaces in the sunlight coming through the window. I rip them off.

We stayed on the balcony for hours just crying and apologizing. Sam and Daniel had woken up and went to inform the guard to arrest Kaylee. Soon everyone left except Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri.

"Christian I am so, so sorry about Tasha I-" He cut me off with a hug.

"It wasn't you. It was that damned necklace. We should go you need your sleep." Lissa hugged me tight again and her and Christian begin to leave. They had gone through the door.

"I'll meet you guys for dinner. Bye." I heard Dimitri's voice then the door close and lock. Am I about to be murdered? He hadn't said a single word to me and now he wants to meet in private? Why?

"Rose? We need to talk." Oh great a lecture from a Russian god. But what can you do? He sits on the chair in front of me. "This is all my fault. I should never have let you leave that night."

"It wasn't your fault." I was on my feet now. "There was nothing you could do. Let's face it I'm unruly and stubborn you couldn't have stopped me if you tried." He just sat there smiling at me. "Why are you smiling like that?"

"Roza. While you were gone- I have never missed anyone as much as I missed you. I thought about you everyday and everynight. You were the last thing I saw before going to sleep and the first thing I saw when I opened my eyes. Everytime I heard your name my heart jumped at the thought of you. I never stopped loving you, I'll never stop loving you. Never." Okay, now this is completely unexpected.

"You never stopped loving me? What about what you said at the church and the cell?" I could feel tears welling up in my eyes. Seriously how much can one person cry in one day?

"Never. I thought you were better off without me after everything that happened in Russia while I was a-um, Strigoi." The last words pain him I can tell. He stands up, his face meeting mine. "Roza, you are my light, my happy ending, the thing that makes me want to wake up every morning. I couldn't imagine my life without you."

"I love you. So, so much. I love you." He brought his lips to mine in a sweet passionate kiss. But I don't want sweet I want hunger, I want savage. The cabin comes to mind. Dimitri reads my mind and deepens the kiss turning it hungry and full of want and love. He lifts me up from my thighs I wrap my arms around his neck. (I'm not good at writing things like this, but I'll do my best. So to speak) He carries me inside and through the screen door to the bed. I unbutton his shirt, it falls carelessly onto the floor. We fall on the bed. My nails dig into his back. I whispers my name in my ear in that amazingly sexy Russian accent I love so much. Everything came off just as fast as his shirt had. He definitely did not make dinner with Lissa and Christian, but let's face it this was a hell of a lot more fun than some lame dinner party.


	4. Hard decisions

**Hey Guys!**

**Sorry I haven't posted in a while I've had a shit load of work from school FML**

**You know the drill: PM me if you have ideas or your thoughts**

**I love you people**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S. I'm trying to find time to write a new story called 'Torn' it's Angelfall fanfic I'll be writing it with my little sister, Audry Oma, check it out **

I woke up that morning in Dimitri's arms. Don't ever tell me it's not hot to wake up in the arms of a hot Russian god. He strokes my bare back.

"Good morning." He gives me a peck on the lips. "That was a hell of a night." He has a silent laugh, I feel the vibration echo off his chest.

"Rose get used to this. It's the first day of the rest of your life." The blanket covers my chest. I place my hand over my heart and sit up. I look down at his surprised expression.

"We should get going. Before Lissa comes looking for us and then the scene will turn very very awkward." He sits up to my height and wraps his muscular arms around me. He kisses a line from the back of my ear to my shoulder. I bit my lip to muffle a moan. He turns me to where I am facing him.

"We have time. We have catching up to do." And that's all the excuse I need.

After my 3 attempt to get out of bed I finally succeeded. Although while getting dressed we stopped and kissed for several minutes. About an hour later we were finally making our way to Lissa. We held hands all the way there. We got strange looks for Moroi and Guardians alike, but I didn't care and by the look on his face he didn't either.

Lissa was sitting at a round table with Christian, Eddie, and Adrian. Oh shit. I haven't talked with Adrian since the day I left. This will be a hell of a day. Dimitri notices the change in my attitude and gave my hand a reassuring squeeze. I smile up at him. We sit down and eat breakfast in a friendly atmosphere except for Adrian he didn't even look at us. More accurately me.

On our way out of the mess hall Adrian grabbed my arm and turned me to the sideline. His voice was weak barely audible but in the small space between us it sounded like a shout.

"Can we talk?" I think even if I said no he still would have forced me to listen so I agreed.

"Yeah, I think that would be nice." He began pulling me towards the front doors. "Hey! What are you doing?" The moonlight blinded me for but a moment. "Alright now that we are out here, what did you want to talk about?" I knew the minute those words left my mouth how stupid they sounded.

"Do you really need to ask that?" He hissed tightening his grip on my arm. It really hurt and seeing as how I don't want to drop kick him between the legs I took my second option.

"Adrian you're hurting me. Please let go of me." He seemed to realize what he was doing and dropped his hand. Dhampirs may be stronger that any Moroi but they still hurt like a bitch sometimes.

"I'm sorry. I just- I can't understand. You leave for a stupid reason, join an assassin guild, come back and kill Tasha, and now you're dating a big russian guy with anger management? What the hell is the matter with you? I loved you and you did this all without any sort of explanation or apology. Now you come back and you're what? Slutting around?"

"Slutting around? I'm with the man I love! You call that slutting around? I was under the control of some sort of charm when I killed Tasha. Dimitri doesn't have anger problems, well, serious anyway. Joining that guild? It was what I had to do to help people I care about so shut it. You knew why I left! You knew how I felt about him! I had to get away, clear my head."

"I can't believe that. But whatever helps you sleep at night." How dare he! He doesn't understand!

"God! You can't under-"

"I don't want to understand Rose. You have no acceptable excuse. You need to understand that. I'm done with you Rose." I don't know why but this made me want to cry. Watching him walk away from me and back to Lissa and the others, I didn't have the strength to face him. I felt tears welling up in my eyes. I start running.

I don't know how long I sat there but soon I heard my name being called. Sam and Daniel are in the sea of noise. I try to speak to tell them where I am but nothing comes out. My throat has double in size. Tears be damned. Then I hear another voice. Adrian's. What the hell does he want? Why can't he leave me be?

I hear the door open and close. I feel arms surround me. First I think it's Dimitri then I realize that smell it's too strong. Clove cigarettes and liquor. Adrian. I try pulling away but he won't let me. I know I'm stronger than him but these damned emotions have me off guard.

"Rose, are you alright? I didn't mean to react so harshly, I honestly thought you'd just shrug me off. I know I don't usually don't apologize, but I have never cared about anyone like I care about you and being pushed away was like getting stabbed in the heart with a stake. I can't lose you Rose. I know Dimitri and you have an undying love or whatever but I have to believe that you love me too. Do you?"

"I- I don't know Adrian. I can't know what you're feeling. I don't know what I feel."

He holds me tighter. I wish I could feel his warmth all the time. My sobs rake my body violently. It doesn't weaken his grip, it strengthens it. Please don't let me go.

"I'm here, Rose. For as long as you want me." This makes me cry harder. I am a terrible human/dhampir. I made 2 guys love me and now I can't choose. I feel awful.

They both have things that I love in them and things I can't stand. I need to ask myself the most important things- When I wake up in the morning, who do I want next to me? When he's not around does my heart burn for him? Who do I want to fall asleep next to every night? Does he smell like clove cigarettes or burnt smoke and aftershave?

I love Adrian but I love Dimitri too. What the hell is wrong with me? I don't deserve them, either one of them. I know what to do.

**Sorry it's so short I really want to work on 'Angel of Mercy'**

**speaking of**

**Keep an eye out for chapter #2 for Angel of Mercy**


	5. Author

**I am so sorry for taking forever to update it's just that I am completely blocked.**

**If you have any ideas please comment them or PM me.**

**I am really dying here and I am really mad at myself that I'm keeping you waiting but I really have no choice.**

** My mind is blocked and I am sorry so if you want the next chapter you'll have to help me. Please.**


	6. Dreams

**hey guys**

** still have no idea what I'm doing but I figured the best way to get rid of writers block was to just jump right in and see what happens.**  
**I'd like to thank TheDeadlyEscape, Zoey Martin, and everyone else too for their ideas and help. Thank you, you're a blessing. :)**

I awake after what seems like an eternity but is only a footstep of hours. Honey golden light fills me through the seemingly winged beasts that are my  
curtains and all is quite and all is perfectly normal. On the outside. While inside waves upon waves of horror fill me to the edge as the waves crash on the shore  
of my mind. I am not alone in my room. And I cannot get up. I feel as though my arms and legs are glued with hate to the wooden bed frame. I try to scream  
but realizing upon attempts that I was gagged my mind slipped back into unconsciousness. 3 words carried me on their wings into the darkness of oblivion.  
**You must choose.**

I once again awake in my room but this time I am alone and there is no sinister figure hiding in the shadows. No fear gushing in my chest. No golden  
light through my window. Just darkness. And once again I ask myself if this is a dream. Or if the tortures wake was the long have I slept? Why hasn't anyone come to wake me? Maybe this is a dream.

I walk into the empty halls and corridors but there's no one there. Stepping into Lissa's room I first take note in my attire. No shoes, or robe.  
I look out the windows and in each a startling new sight awakens my fears.  
Blood running through the pond in the square. A dhampirless stake lying on the ground. A shuttering scream. My own. At the sight of the mangled  
body that used to be Mason. His eyes staring into the abyss, screaming to me just how lifeless he is. I run until my feet bleed unaware of the shadows following me.

I run from my fears and my hopes. I need to run, to get away. Turning corners which should have led to a way out, only led me back to the square.  
There instead of Mason's body stood a tall dark figure. Her voice I recognized from my dream. Or is this the dream?  
"Please, you must be ware. This is only the beginning."  
"The beginning of what?"  
"Their end. And yours."  
"My end? I don't understand. Please help me." There was blinding light and I awoke back in my empty room surrounded by the last words she spoke to me.

**I can't stop the future, or prevent it. I only show a possibility of a future most possible. Your choice will choose the road not taken.**

The road not taken? Why is it always riddles? Goddamn.

"Rose? Are you alright? Lissa asked me to look in on you. She said you had a fever and were crying out." Adrian was peeking his head in through the door.  
"Yeah. I'm okay, just had the strangest dream. Do you know what a seer is?"  
"A seer? A fortune telling gypsy?" An easy laugh rings out. I stare out at him. "Oh you were being serious?"  
"Get out." He crooks an eyebrow. I throw a pillow at the door shutting it in his face.  
"And stay out?" He calls out.  
"Exactly!" I call back burying my face in the remaining pillows.

**I know it's short but taking down writers block 614 words at a time. Haha! :)**


	7. Torturus days

**Hey guys**

**I'm doing better on 'curing' writers block. The key is to keep writing no matter how terrible it is, it'll get better. I promise. So yeah, doing better but still not**  
**feeling 100%. Trying my hardest here. My last chapter was 614 words long and I think that honestly it's the shortest chapter I have ever written and I'm**  
**really super mega sorry. Especially since I basically made you guys wait half a month for it, I feel like a jackass.**

** But you know it sucks having effing writers block.**

* * *

"So I heard you threw Adrian out of your room." Lissa's knowing stares scare me sometimes.  
"Well, it wasn't exactly 'throwing' more like forcibly escorting him out." We laugh at the small manner my joke reserved. Especially from the person next to me.  
Adrian. Me and Lissa continued pretending like he wasn't sitting right next to us looking annoyed. We were sitting in a little cafe right off to the side from court.

One moment we were laughing and the next I saw the cafe bleed out into a dark infested world. And there she was again. Staring into my soul whilst the  
darkness acquired it's own sound. A sort of screeching in my ears.I pressed my palms against my head trying to plug out the noises. The woman opened her mouth to speak but it came out as a computer coded mess to me. Unreadable. A new fear spread through my blood turning it cold as ice. I fell to the floor screaming when she began to move towards me. I felt hands reach down to help me or hold me there. But I didn't want to find out I cleared my mind and struck out at the assailant. I ran. Red hot tears ran down my face. I could feel the tickling sensation running down my face. I don't know how I got there or why that's where I choose to go but my legs carried me to Adrian's room. I knew that he should be at the cafe but that didn't stop me from sitting at his door and burying my face in my arms. Whilst pulling my knees to my chest. In a kind of ball.

I don't know how long I sat there or why of all places this was the place for my mental break down but here we are. Ever since Dimitri and Christian left  
to visit Christians aunt I haven't been 100%. I can't even fathom the reasons to why I'm even reconsidering my feelings for Adrian. I've already decided, haven't I? I mean, I care about both of them but it's like my heart and my mind have split. Between what I want and what I need. Who. Who I need and who I want. I heard footsteps coming towards me and my mind began to flash through pictures of blood and gore.

In a sudden flash I see the cave outside of the Academy. Where Dimitri was turned. Then his teeths digging into my neck. The cloudiness of my mind each time he fed. The squaring pattern on the hilt of the silver stake I tried to put through his heart. The bridge. Wave after wave of horrid memory after memory. I shook with the bitter taste of blood filling my mouth. I realize I'd been biting my cheek. Now copper bitterness filled my mouth.

I felt someone shaking me. For the first time in what seemed like years my mind cleared and I saw clearly where I was. I was with Adrian alright, but I was tied  
down to a chair in his room and he was shaking me awake. When my grogginess didn't seem sufficient enough he dumped a bucket of water on my head. That's a nice way to wake up. I took a sharp breath and began to struggle against the ropes.  
"Well, little Dhampir, it's time to wake up."  
"Adrian? What's going on? Why am I tied up?" I stop my struggle for a moment. The grinding of the chair along the floor was annoying.  
"You're tied down because you have answers and I have questions. I assume you know how this game works."  
"Are you going to torture me if I don't answer your questions?" He simply nods. Turns around and picks something up off the table. Pliers.  
"Let's begin." And so the struggle with my bindings begins.

* * *

**I know this isn't much longer than the last chapter but I am slowly working my way up to even longer chapters**

**Hopefully if I continue this steady pace of updates my writers block will completely go away**

**Thanks to all of you who supported me and believed in me while this BS was happening I really appreciate it**

**I love you guys 3**


End file.
